Une belle histoire entre un loup et un renard
by Umako
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION : CETTE OS N'EST PAS CORRIGÉ ET JE SUIS DYSLEXIQUE L'ORTHOGRAPHE EST MAUVAIS /!\ YAOI, OS, PDVSasu: "Je suis un Uchiwa, connue car mon clan est a la tête de Konoha mais aussi car nous sommes une meute de loup. Notre capacité est héréditaire et fait de nous les meilleurs ninja du monde. Avant on avait un clan rival. Je les croyais tous morts. Je me trompais."


**OS : UNE BELLE HISTOIRE ENTRE UN LOUP ET UN RENARD.**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cet OS n'a pas été corrigé !**

J'ai mal, je souffre, je hurle, je cours.

Filant à travers les arbres je vais si vite que j'ai l'impression de voler. C'est à peine si je sens mes pattes marteler le sol.

Un torrent de larme s'échappe de mes yeux pour inonder mon pelage.

Je ne sais même pas si je pleure de rage ou de tristesse.

Peut-être bien est-ce un mélange des deux.

Je sers les crocs puis lève ma grosse tête vers la pleine lune pour hurler de toutes mes forces sans pour autant stopper ma course folle.

Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit de cette espèce ?

Il était censé être un simple humain bordel ! Comme des milliers de tonnes d'autres êtres humains !

Puis même qu'es que ça change ? Je le savais non, que ce n'était pas possible ? Alors pourquoi suis-je si bouleversé ?

Rah ! Faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face !

Je l'aime.

Mais putain qu'es que ça fait mal...

Visiblement le ciel compatie avec moi car il se met à pleuvoir a torrent.

Peut-importe, je ne suis pas en état de rentrer. J'ai besoin de courir, d'extérioriser un peu pour ne pas exploser. Cependant il faudrait que j'en parcoure des kilomètres pour arriver à me calmer.

Bordel mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Pourquoi il a fallu que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, descendant de la glorieuse et unique meute de loup de Konoha, je tombe amoureux de se loser d'orphelin qui s'avère être un renard ? Un renard bordel ! Notre clan ennemi depuis toujours ! Ma famille était censé tous les avoir exécuté il y a longtemps... Alors pourquoi lui est-il toujours vivant ?

Si qui que ce soit de mon clan apprend ce qu'il est, il est mort. Mais si qui que ce soit de ma meute apprend que j'étais au courant et que je n'ai rien fait, je serais exilé, renié par les miens, voire carrément exécuter si c'est Fugaku, mon père, qui le remarque le premier.

Je ne sais pas si je dois écouter mon devoir ou mon stupide cœur aussi débile que cet abruti de renard.

De toute façon ce n'est certainement pas se soir que je serais en mesure de prendre une décision.

Pour le moment je n'ai besoin que d'une chose : courir aussi vite et aussi loin que je le peux.

**Un an plus tôt.**

_« Ramène-toi, Sasuke ! Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir ouvert ta sale gueule de bâtard!_

_- T'es sur Naruto ? Oh tu me diras, tu ne risques pas d'aller pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère, tu n'en a pas._

_- TEME ! »_

Le point serré, ce blondinet sans cervelle se jette sur moi.

J'esquive sur la droite dans un mouvement souple tout en me métamorphosant en un immense loup a la toison noir et grise, mesurant au moins une tête de plus que mon adversaire.

Sans remord je saisis son bras dans ma gueule et serre les mâchoires.

Il hurle aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettent. Ça lui apprendra à ce retardé mental à provoquer un Uchiwa.

Je relâche mon emprise et il tombe à genoux. Visiblement son bras ensanglanté par mes crocs ne répond plus. Je crois que je lui ai cassé.

Je lui tourne le dos en me léchant les babines pour me débarrasser de son sang puis reprend forme humaine, le laissant croupir derrière moi.

En partant je croise Iruka qui court à toute allure vers le blessé. Il ne se gêne pas pour m'adresser un regard tueur mais il n'ose même pas me faire le moindre reproche. Il sait qu'il subirait le même sort. Je lui réponds par un sourire hautain tout en le regardant de haut. Fut une époque où il était plus grand que moi, mais ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Naruto est le seul à me concurrencer encore niveau taille, mais c'est bien le seul domaine dans lequel il rivalise avec moi.

Cependant il ne semble pas le réalisé.

Depuis notre plus jeune age, nous sommes rivaux tous les deux. Allé savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-il jaloux de ma grande famille ou de ma réputation honorable, lui qui n'est qu'un sale orphelin, un gamin des rues que tout le monde méprise.

Il n'en pêche que de tous les ninjas de Konoha, il a toujours été et reste le seul humain à oser me défier. Pourtant je lui en ai causé des blessures et des fractures, mais jamais cette tête de mule n'a appris sa leçon.

Je comprends pourquoi il avait de si mauvaises notes à l'académie.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui du haut de nos seize ans, on continue à ce défier tous les quatre matins. Je crois que cet idiot essaye désespérément de me battre. Comme si il avait une chance d'y arriver...

Aucun humain n'est à la hauteur d'un loup Uchiwa.

Fut une époque où ma meute avait un clan ennemi. Ils s'appelaient les Namikaze, et c'était des renards. Leur vitesse et leur souplesse faisait d'eux le clan dominant de Konoha. Il régnait comme des rois, nous écrasant nous les Uchiwa.

Cependant on ne tient pas un loup en laisse.

Un jour ma meute c'est rebellé et voici le résultat : l'instinction des légendaires renards de Konoha. A présent c'est le règne des loups.

**10 mois avant.**

Je jappe de douleur lorsque son poing s'enfonce dans mon ventre et fait un vol plané en arrière jusqu'à que mon dos percute violemment un tronc d'arbre, le déracinant a moitié.

Je tombe et sol et reste sonné une seconde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de force.

Je me relève et réalise enfin la situation : En seize ans de défi quotidien, c'est la première fois que Naruto arrive à me toucher.

Une colère, non, une rage sans précédent m'envahis alors.

Mélangeant mon sharingan à mon corps animal je plonge sur lui crocs et griffes en avant. Il essaye d'esquiver mais n'y arrive pas. Avec mon sharingan je suis bien trop rapide.

J'enfonce mes griffes dans ses hanches et referme mes mâchoires sur son épaule gauche. Il cris de douleur mais ça ne m'affecte pas. D'un mouvement de tête je l'envoi s'écrasé contre l'un des rempare qui entoure le village. Sous le choc le mur s'effondre sur mon adversaire.

Je souffle un grand coup et reprend forme humaine, allant le rejoindre pour lui lancer une pique bien mérité.

Cependant lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur et le trouve à moitié mort sous les décombre, je suis profondément choqué : il me sourit.

_« Je... Je t'ai touché... Sasuke... »_

...

Quoi répondre à ça ? Il est en pièce détaché, certainement a-t-il la clavicule et l'omoplate brisé, peut-être même que les décombres lui ont brisé d'autres os, et il est content ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de mieux analyser la situation que déjà plusieurs ninjas arrivent en courant pour récupérer Naruto sur un brancard. Je le regarde s'éloigné sans broncher, toujours choqué par son comportement.

Finalement je soupire et rentre chez moi les mains dans les poches.

Peut-être que je l'ai mal jugé, et que sa témérité et son entêtement font en fin de compte sa force ? Après tout il est le seul humain à avoir réussi à me toucher.

En même temps j'étais un peu fatigué aujourd'hui.

Oui ça doit être ça, ce gamin n'a toujours été et restera à jamais qu'une calamité.

**6 mois avant.**

_« Naruto !_

_- Qu'es tu me veux teme ?_

_- Ta gueule baka ! Et viens te battre ! J'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. »_

Un peu plus tôt je me suis disputé avec mon frère, et ça a mal tourné. Au final on s'est retrouver à se battre tous les deux. Malheureusement face à son énorme et puissant loup aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune en forêt, je n'ai pas pu tenir bien longtemps. Mais ça me rend fou de lui être inférieur. Je sais que je ne suis plus très loin, et je dois continuer à me battre pour arriver à le rattraper.

En face de moi Naruto me sourit puis se jette sur moi, prêt à l'attaque.

Je reste perplexe une fraction de seconde.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il sourie ? Ne sommes-nous pas ennemis ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait que je l'interpelle pour me battre le réjouit...

Malheureusement mes réflexions joue sur mon temps de réaction et je me retrouve au dépourvus lorsque Naruto me fonce dessus, rasengan en avant.

J'esquive son attaque, puis son coup de pied suivit d'un coup de coude mais ne peut plus rien faire contre son coup de poing et me retrouve expédié dans les aires.

Quand ce minable est-il devenu aussi rapide ?

Peut-importe, ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir : j'ai un combat à gagner.

**5 mois avant.**

_« Hey Sasuke ?_

_- Quoi, baka ? T'as besoin de moi pour t'aider à changer ta couche ?_

_- Ahah, très drôle teme... Non, j'aimerais un défi. Ero-sennin m'a appris une nouvelle technique et j'ai besoin de m'entrainer !_

_- ... »_

C'est moi ou il vient de me demander de l'aide ? On est d'accord, j'ai bien entendu, je n'ai pas rêvé ? Puis pourquoi il me sourit comme ça ? En général après une telle remarque de ma part il m'aurait immédiatement sauté à la gorge !

J'hoche les épaules.

Qu'es que ça peut me faire de toute façon ?

Puis moi aussi j'ai besoin de me battre. Je veux devenir plus fort que mon frère, et s'il y a bien un seul humain sur terre qui peut m'aider à y arriver, c'est lui.

_« Prépare toi à manger de l'écorce..._

_- C'est ce qu'on verra, Sasuke ! En place ! »_

Le combat commence.

Il a tellement progressé que ça en est impressionnant !

Même face à mon loup il arrive à parer les coups d'une puissance phénoménal et à y répondre, esquivant mes attaques qu'il lui aurait été fatal avec aisance.

Au final je me demande si on se bat ou si on dance.

Quelle idée débile ! Tu dois être bien crevé mon pauvre Sasuke pour penser de telles bêtises...

**4 mois avant.**

_« Et merde ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! Fichu Kunai ! »_

Je me retourne, interpelé par les râle de mon éternel rival.

Je le vois à quelques mètres de moi s'énerver sur un pauvre tronc d'arbre qui n'a rien demandé avec un kunai qu'il finit par jeter dans la terre.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin est désespérant.

_« Ramasse ton kunai Naruto, ça ne vient pas de lui. »_

Euh... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je marche vers lui ?

Visiblement non puisque Naruto lui-même me fixe avec surprise. Mais qu'es qui me prend de vouloir aider ce misérable humain plus bête que ses pieds ?

Roh puis merde.

J'ai besoin d'un rival puissant si je veux un jour pouvoir vaincre Itachi, donc si je l'aide, c'est un peu comme si je m'aidais moi-même...

_« Donne-moi ça. »_

Naruto me tend le kunai et je lui prends des mains. Je le brandis devant lui et active mon chidori que j'envoie parcourir l'arme.

Je me tourne à présent vers l'arbre.

_« Tu dois faire la même chose avec ton futon qu'avec mon chidori. Tu l'envoi dans la lame de ton kunai. Ensuite quand tu le jette, tu restes relié à lui par un fil de chakra pour que ton futon ne s'arrête pas dès que tu lâche. »_

Je lance le Kunai qui par s'enfoncer dans l'écorce, bien qu'il reste à une profondeur moindre.

_« L'électricité n'est pas ce qui a de plus efficace pour transpercer les troncs, mais le vent, si. Tu as compris le principe ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Alors montre-moi. »_

Naruto reproduit tous mes gestes, remplaçant l'électricité par du vent.

Il lance le kunai tout en gardant comme je lui ai dit un fil de chakra qui le relie à lui.

L'arme transperce trois troncs avant de s'enfoncer et s'immobiliser dans un gros bloc de pierre.

Même si je ne laisse rien transparaitre, j'avoue que je suis surpris. Je n'en attendais pas tant de lui.

Cet imbécile heureux jubile et se tourne vers moi en souriant de toutes ses dents

Putain ! C'est quoi ça ?

J'ai envie de sourire moi aussi ! D'ailleurs j'ai tellement envi que je suis obligé de me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter à la commissure de mes lèvres de se relever.

_« Merci, Sasuke ! Faudrait qu'on continu de s'entrainer ensemble, j'apprends super vite avec toi !_

_- Dans tes rêves baka. Je rentre. »_

Je lui tourne le dos et prend la direction de la maison, les mains dans les poche.

C'était quoi ça encore ?

Je ne comprends pas...

Pourquoi j'avais envie de dire oui ?

**3 mois avant.**

Outch !

Suite à un craquement strident mon loup laisse échapper un jappement à en fendre l'âme d'Orochimaru en même temps que je m'effondre au sol.

_« Sasuke ! »_

Je secoue ma grosse tête pour reprendre mes esprits. J'essaye de me remettre debout mais jappe de nouveau et me laisse tomber : ma patte avant gauche me fait bien trop mal.

Naruto se rue sur moi et s'agenouille à ma hauteur.

Même si ça me tue de l'avouer, je suis incapable de poursuivre le combat.

Pour la première fois de nos vies c'est moi qui ai perdu, et c'est toi qui as gagné.

C'est le monde à l'envers...

_« Ca va aller Sasuke, c'est juste une fracture qui m'a l'air plutôt net. Ça va faire un peu mal mais je suis obligé de remettre l'os en place avant que tu reprennes forme humaine ou tu risques d'aggraver ton cas. »_

Je le laisse dire et je le laisse faire.

Je suis déprimé.

Déjà que je n'arrête pas de perdre face à Itachi, maintenant il faut aussi que je me face écrasé par se misérable humain !

Enfin humain...

Je commence à avoir des doutes.

OUTCH ! Ça fait mal !

Je sursaute et jappe sur le blondinet qui me sourit pour s'excuser. Mais bon visiblement il a fini au moins.

Je me relève sur trois pattes et reprend forme humaine, tenant mon bras blessé contre mon torse.

_« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'hôpital ?_

_- Non ça va aller Naruto. Merci._

_- De rien. Et je suis désolé pour ton bras._

_- T'as pas à l'être. »_

Déjà je pars vers l'hôpital, laissant le vainqueur derrière moi.

En analysant rapidement notre conversation je réalise que notre relation a drôlement évolué depuis ces derniers mois. J'ai même fini par céder à ses multiples demandes et à présent nous nous retrouvons de temps à autre pour un entrainement. Il n'empêche que ça n'influence pas sur le rythme soutenu de nos défis quotidiens.

Mais je ne laisse pas mon esprit s'évader à ce sujet : j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à penser.

Si j'ai un doute vis-à-vis de l'humanité de Naruto ce n'est pas sans raison.

Pendant notre combat d'aujourd'hui, il lui est sorti des griffes et des crocs, et les étranges marques sur ses joues se sont changées en moustache.

Tous les signes d'un jeune loup prêt à entreprendre sa première métamorphose.

Déjà arrivé à l'hôpital je reste et me laisse soigner en silence et sans me plaindre. Naruto aillant déjà remis l'os en place, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire.

A peine sortie je me dirige vers le bureau des archives pour fouiner un peu dans les origines de l'Uzumaki. Peut-importe mon bras bandé, tenue par ma nuque à l'aide d'un foulard. De toute façon c'est pas bien physique la lecture.

Cependant lorsque je ressors plusieurs heures après, je ne suis pas plus avancé. J'ai fait choux blanc.

Le seul truc que j'ai trouvé c'est un petit parchemin attestant les origines de Kushina Uzumaki, celle qui était sa mère. Elle est née dans l'ancien village du tourbillon et elle est arrivée à Konoha très jeune. Elle est morte en accouchant.

Pour le reste, rien de rien. Aucun document écrit.

Je trouve ça étrange quand même... Je suis sûr qu'il y a un grand secret caché là-dessous et que des personnes ont dû faire le nécessaire pour le garder obstinément. Si non il y aurait au moins un document officiel révélant l'identité du père de Naruto, au minimum ! Je ne parle même pas de ses grands-parents et ses arrière grands parents.

Avide de curiosité le soir venue, je demande les clefs de la salle des anciens à ma mère.

Si je n'arrive pas à faire le lien de Naruto avec les loups, peut-être que j'arriverais à faire le lien entre les loups et Naruto.

Mais encore une fois mes recherches ne donnent rien.

Après réflexion la seul option qui me reste c'est qu'un membre de ma famille ai eu une aventure avec un membre de la famille de l'Uzumaki hors-mariage.

Cela expliquerait l'absence de toute trace de son père et du reste de sa famille. Sa mère a dû être rejetée par les siens à cause de ça.

Naruto serait donc un membre illégitime de ma famille ? Un peu comme un cousin éloigné ?

Je sais que ça expliquerais tout mais je n'y crois pas. Ses grand yeux bleu, sa tignasse blonde, son caractère impulsif et souvent irréfléchi... Naruto n'a rien d'un Uchiwa.

C'est pourtant l'unique solution.

**2 mois avant.**

Allongé dans cette prairie, le museau fourré dans une touffe d'herbe verte, je fais semblant de dormir.

Je ne suis certes pas bien loin du sommeil, mais je suis toujours conscient.

Je suis conscient que allongé contre les larges flancs de mon corps de loup, Naruto c'est lui profondément endormis.

Sa tête appuyé sur mon épaule il tient une touffe de mon pelage dans sa main.

Son souffle régulier me caresse le poil et sa poitrine se soulève au même rythme que la mienne.

Je suis conscient de tout ça, et pourtant, je ne bronche pas.

Je préfère feinter l'inconscience.

Pourquoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir. Je profite c'est tout.

Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je me souviens qu'on s'entrainait ensemble, puis Naruto s'est mis à rire à gorge déployé pour une raison sans importance puisque je ne l'ai pas retenue. Je me souviens juste de son rire.

On s'est assis et j'ai gardé mon corps de loup.

Naruto a appuyé son dos contre le mien. Puis le reste est flou.

Au final peut-être que je me suis vraiment endormis pendant quelques instants.

Soudain un grognement me fait brusquement relever la tête.

Mon regard tombe dans celui de ma mère, une gracieuse louve grise dessiné toute en finesse et en souplesse.

Cependant à l'heure actuel elle n'a rien de la créature délicate à la quel elle ressemble d'habitude.

Son regard sévère est rempli de reproche.

Je bondis sur mes quatre pattes pour lui faire face, réveillant mon ami au passage.

...

Mon ami ? Quand Naruto était-il devenue un ami pour moi ?

Enfin bref on y réfléchira plus tard.

Face aux grognements de ma mère je baisse la tête et plaque mes oreilles tout en rentrant ma queue entre les pattes.

Je passe devant elle en rampant à moitié, pressé de la dépasser pour rentrer à la maison.

Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur Mikoto ne se gêna pas pour m'envoyer un coup de crocs dans l'encolure.

Je geins et accélère l'allure pour la dépasser au plus vite.

Je l'imagine sans mal adresser un dernier regard méprisant à Naruto avant de me rejoindre pour rentrer à la maison au pas de course.

De nouveau à mes côtés elle me renvois un coup de dents puis prend la tête.

Il est plutôt mal vu pour un loup de faire ami-ami avec un humain. Et je n'ai rien dit à ma famille concernant les origines incertaines de l'Uzumaki. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur ma mère. Ça aurait été mon père, j'aurais passé un bien mauvais quart d'heure. Quand a Naruto, il l'aurait coupé en deux en un coup de ses puissantes mâchoires.

Naruto...

Tu n'as rien du comprendre.

Je t'expliquerais tout ça demain.

**1 mois avant.**

_« Salut Sasuke !_

_- Hm. Salut._

_- Oulla t'as pas la pêche toi... Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Rien. Laisse. »_

Naruto soupire et s'assoit en tailleur par terre, tirant sur ma manche pour me forcer à en faire de même.

Nous sommes installés à la lisière de la forêt, au bord de la prairie ou nous venons souvent nous entrainer.

Souvent ? Je n'avais pas imposé la condition que nos entrainement ne devaient pas dépasser le nombre de un par quinzaine ?

Bah t'en pis. Après tout je dois avouer que j'apprécie venir m'entrainer avec lui. Puis j'en ai besoin pour vaincre mon frère ! Mon connard de frère qui m'hérisse le poil a toujours être le chouchou et le prodige de la famille !

_« Laisse-moi deviner, encore Itachi ?_

_- Hm._

_- Et dans le mile ! Va y raconte tout a tonton-Naruto !_

_- Hm..._

_- Sasuke !_

_- Oui oui ça va ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux non ?_

_- Non ! Parle ! »_

Je soupire.

Comment ce morveux chiant et agaçant a fait pour devenir mon meilleur ami ? Il y a vraiment des fois ou je m'admire d'arriver à le supporter.

_« ... Je l'ai presque battu._

_- Bah c'est cool ça ! Pourquoi t'es en colère ?_

_- Mais parce que j'ai perdu ! Encore ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'entraine autant... Je suis trop nul pour le battre un jour de toute façon alors t'en qu'à faire autant abandonner maintenant._

_- Baaaaaaka ! T'as pas fini de dire des conneries oui ?_

_- C'n'est pas des conneries._

_- Mais si ! Tu es le ninja le plus prometteur qu'on ait jamais vu à Konoha !_

_- Menteur. Quand Tsunade et Jiraya ont dit ça ils parlaient de toi._

_- Hein ? Je te parle pas d'eux moi mais de Gai et Kakashi ! »_

Oh.

Et bien...

T'en mieux. Pour moi. Ou pour lui.

_« Donc on est tout les deux les deux futur meilleurs ninjas, c'est ça ?_

_- D'après les pronostics Naruto. Rien n'est certain._

_- T'imagine un peu ! On sera le duo le plus puissant du monde ! Partout où on ira les gens se prosternerons !_

_- Pfff, impossible avec l'énorme point faible que tu as._

_- Je n'ai aucun point faible Sasuke ! Et tu le sais !_

_- Faux. J'en connais un._

_- Ah oui ? Et le quel ?_

_- Celui-là ! »_

Je plonge sur lui et lui attaque les cotes à coups de chatouilles très légèrement électrifié, juste assez pour augmenter le supplice sans que ça en devienne douloureux.

Il gesticule et se tords dans tous les sens en pleurant de rire. Son hilarité contagieuse atteint mes lèvres qui s'étirent pour dessiner un sourire sincère. J'aime le voir se tordre de rire et sa m'amuse.

_« Ah ! Arrête... CaaAAa... SaaAAaasuke !_

_- Même pas en rêve !_

_- TeeeEEeeeeme ! Aaah AAAh ! »_

Alors que je me décide enfin à le libérer, Naruto ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et me saute dessus pour se venger.

A mon tours je me tors, me débat et rigole comme un fou.

Je ne savais même pas que j'étais chatouilleux ! A vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le découvrir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Rigolant tout autant que moi, Naruto fini par se calmer, à bout de souffle.

On a tous les deux le souffle court, mais on arrête dans un même mouvement de respirer quand nos regards se croise.

Les cheveux en bataille et le teint rosé par l'effort, son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus du mien.

Je me surprends à le trouver extrêmement beau pour un humain. Voir même irrésistible...

Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?

Pourquoi je pense à ton souffle chaud sur ma peau ?

Pourquoi je pense à tes cheveux me chatouillant le visage ?

Pourquoi je pense à tes lèvres sur les miennes ?

Merde !

Tes joues prennent une teinte rouge prononcé et tu te racle la gorge en détachant ton regard du mien. Finalement tu te recule pour te relever.

T'en mieux ! Les papillons que je commençais à sentir dans mon ventre n'allaient pas mètre longtemps avant de réveiller une autre espèce de loup endormis, et je n'aurais vraiment pas apprécié que tu sentes ça.

A présent debout, tu me tends la main.

Tes rougeurs et ta gène on disparue pour laisser place à ton légendaire sourire.

_« Debout teme ! On a du boulot avant de devenir les deux plus grands ninjas du monde. »_

Je sourie et saisit ta main, remplis de détermination.

Aujourd'hui, je ne perdrais pas notre duel.

**Jour-J**

_« Aller bouge-toi Naruto ! Encore un peu !_

_- Rumff... Non Sasuke... Je suis crevé... Ramène moi à la maison... »_

Tu te laisses tomber sur mon torse en plaçant mollement tes bras autour de mes épaules pour que je supporte ton poids.

Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon coup en gémissant de fatigue.

Immédiatement je te repousse. Pas que je n'aime pas entretenir une certaine proximité avec toi, mais plutôt que je sais que c'est certainement ton argument le plus convainquant pour me faire flanchir.

Et je refuse !

On doit encore s'entrainer.

_« Bordel Naruto ! Tu ne voulais pas devenir le meilleur ninja du monde ? Alors allé ! Bouge-toi ! Un dernier combat et on rentre._

_- Mais j'en peux plus Sasuke..._

_- Si t'accepte je t'invite à manger des ramen ce soir..._

_- Quoi ? Mais qu'es-tu fou à trainer encore ? En piste Sasuke ! On a un combat à mener ! »_

Je soupire mais je sourie quand même. Tu connais peut-être mes points faibles mais moi aussi je connais les tiens à présent.

On s'élance donc tous les deux dans un nouveau combat.

On enchaine les différents mouvements avec souplesses et harmonie. Le problème entre nous deux à présent c'est qu'on se connait trop bien : on devine donc aisément nos attaques et nos parades.

Cependant dans un sens ça rajoute du piment : en plus de faire marcher nos muscles et nos jutsu on doit aussi faire appel à notre cerveau pour essayer de trouver de nouvelles manœuvres inédites.

Mon loup te crache une boule de feu dessus. Evidement tu évites et envois un clone sur mon flanc droit avant que j'ai fini mon attaque.

Je me retrouve éjecté au sol et tu me fonce dessus.

Cependant je savais que tu réagirais comme ça et t'évite de peu.

Tu t'écrase au sol et j'en profite pour t'immobiliser, face contre terre.

Je sourie en laissant apparaitre mes crocs, mais bien vite mon sourire s'efface.

Ça recommence.

Tes joues sont recouvertes de moustaches et des crocs commence à sortir.

Je vois une lueur rouge s'allumer dans tes rétines.

Serais-ce le sharingan ? Alors tu serais vraiment un Uchiwa ? Moi qui ne voulais pas y croire...

Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion je me fais éjecter de sur toi par un coup de patte.

De patte ?

Je me relève et te fixe. Tu es entrain de muter.

Mais l'animal que je vois apparaitre sous mes yeux n'a rien d'un loup.

Non.

Tu es un splendide, gracieux et rayonnant renard.

Un renard bordel !

Je recule de un pas, de deux pas, puis je me retourne et pars en courant.

Jamais je n'ai courus aussi vite et aussi loin, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et bien après même.

La pleine lune étant la seule à pouvoir voir ma souffrance.

**Trois jours après.**

_« Oui ?_

_- Mikoto Uchiwa ? Bonjour je suis..._

_- Tu veux voir Sasuke ? Je vais le chercher._

_- Euh, d'accord. »_

Ma mère ne fait pas un pas dans l'entrée qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec moi. Dans un premier temps surprise elle sursaute, puis elle m'envoie un regard sévère face au quel je reste neutre.

_« Tu devrais mieux dresser ton humain Sasuke, et lui apprendre à ne pas venir ici ! Si c'était Fugaku qui lui avait ouvert la porte il..._

_- Il l'aurait mis en pièce, oui je sais. Et alors ? »_

Je lève les yeux et plonge mon regard dans celui de Naruto.

Il semble blessé par mes mots, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. C'est la seul solution que j'ai trouvé : l'éloigner au maximum de ma famille. Donc par conséquent l'éloigner au maximum de moi.

C'est la décision la plus douloureuse que j'ai eu à prendre de ma vie, pour une simple et bonne raison. Je l'aime.

C'est d'ailleurs pour lui que j'ai fait le choix de tout prendre sur moi. Pour que lui puisse continuer à vivre normalement.

Je sais que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour moi. Avant j'espérais qu'il soit tout aussi fort que les miens. Maintenant j'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas le cas : la déchirure sera moins douloureuse.

Après un dernier regard remplis de reproche et de mépris que je ne ressens pourtant pas, je tourne des talons et repart à l'intérieur de ma maison, abandonnant ma mère et Naruto dans l'entrée.

Mikoto a beau très bien jouer son rôle de louve et de gardienne de meute, elle n'en reste pas moins au fond d'elle une femme douce et gentille ainsi qu'une mère aimante et compatissante.

C'est pour cela que malgré le fait qu'elle devrait se réjouir que j'arrête de fréquenter cet humain, je ne peux l'imaginer autrement qu'en train d'adresser un regard désolé à mon Naruto qui lui doit tirer une mine déconfite, tel un chien battu.

Enfin, un renard battu devrais-je dire...

_" Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger pour rien madame Uchiwa._

_- ce n'est rien."_

Sur ce j'entends la porte se refermer.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge et une très forte envie de pleurer. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est d'ouvrir la porte et me précipiter à ses côtés. Mais je n'en ferais rien.

Naruto, je serais asse fort pour te protéger.

**1 mois après.**

Tous les jours depuis que j'ai découvert l'identité de Naruto, c'est la même rengaine.

Il se pointe à la résidence Uchiwa a la même heure, demande à Mikoto si j'accepte de le voir, cette dernière vient donc me le demander puis transmet le message négatif au blondinet.

Certainement a-t-il du comprendre qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y a que ma mère et moi à la maison.

D'ailleurs cette dernière m'a bien déçu.

Moi qui pensais que voir Naruto débarquer tous les jours allait finir par l'irriter et qu'elle allait un jour ou l'autre lui dire de s'arrêter, ce fut tout le contraire.

Je ne sais pas pour quel obscure raison mais elle s'est éprise d'amitié pour ce "simple humain". Elle compatie avec lui et me reproche de ne faire aucun effort et d'être aussi froid, rancunier et têtu que mon père.

Si seulement elle savait que son petit humain protégé est en fait un renard et qu'il représente à mes yeux bien plus qu'un simple ami, elle ne tiendrait certainement pas le même discourt.

Puis finalement, il a fallu qu'un élément perturbateur vienne clôturer ce cercle vicieux.

Un élément perturbateur grand, blond, aux yeux bleus et très débiles !

Installé dans le canapé du salon, je lisais discrètement un vieux parchemin qui parle de renard trouvé dans le bureau des anciens.

Ma mère quant à elle faisait la vaisselle.

Comme d'habitude Naruto frappe à la porte.

Comme d'habitude Mikoto va lui ouvrir.

Comme d'habitude il me demande.

Comme d'habitude ma mère joue les intermédiaires entre nous.

Comme d'habitude elle compatie et est navrée pour lui.

Sauf que lorsque comme d'habitude elle va pour refermer la porte, un gros bruit attire mon attention.

Immédiatement je me lève, range mon parchemin dans mon chandail et vais les rejoindre.

La première chose que je vois c'est ma mère. Bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, elle fixe Naruto avec surprise et incompréhension.

Naruto...

Mais quel con se mec !

Ce débile mental exhibe ses griffes profondément ancré dans le bois de ma porte, ainsi que ses moustaches touffues et ses longs crocs dévoilés par un sourire satisfait.

_« Je vois que j'ai fini par attirer ton attention, Sasuke. »_

Je souffle très fort pour me contenir et ne pas lui arracher la tête.

Je sais que je me répète mais qu'il est con d'avoir fait ça !

Aussi brave soit-elle ma mère n'en reste pas moins une louve fidèle à la meute. Contrairement à moi elle n'a aucune raison de garder ce qu'elle vient de voir secret, surtout que comme moi au début, elle doit penser que l'Uzumaki est un loup.

Au final même si j'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir, qu'une seconde ne s'est écoulé.

Je bondis sur toi en me mutant en loup, et ne pouvant t'attrapé par la nuque comme un louveteau je saisis dans ma gueule le dos de ton t-shirt pour te porter et t'emmener avec moi.

Je ne sais pas où je cours, mais j'y cours, et vite !

Dès que Mikoto racontera ce qu'elle pense avoir vue à mon père, lui va immédiatement comprendre ce que tu es. Personne ne connaît mieux les archives que lui il va de suite savoir qu'il est impossible que tu sois un loup.

Il devinera que tu ne peux n'être qu'un renard.

Sans même m'en rendre compte je nous ai menés à la prairie ou nous venions nous entraîner. Je te lâche sans délicatesse, reprends forme humaine et me met à faire les 100 pas.

Qu'es qu'on peut faire pour ne pas que tu te face tuer maintenant ?

Fuir ?

Se cacher ?

Changer de village ?

Changer d'identité ?

Tout ça serait inutile ! Je suis un loup de la meute Uchiwa. Les miens me retrouveraient à chaque fois avec aisance.

Et toi ? Si toi tu fuyais seul ?

Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que ça servirait à grand-chose mis à part gagner un peu de temps. Mon père te traquerais jusqu'à que tu rendes ton dernier souffle.

_" Calme-toi Sasuke ! On va s'en sortir. "_

Oh toi !

Si TU n'avais pas fait le con on n'en serait pas là !

Par pur réflexe, et aussi un peu par excès de rage, je t'envoie une droite si violente que tu t'écrase par terre.

L'effet de choc passé tu te relèves d'un bond et me lance un regard haineux, prêt à te venger.

Cependant ton expression change et s'adoucit. Tu me fixe avec insistance et incompréhension. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ?

_" Sasuke ? Tu pleures ? "_

Hein ?

J'apporte une main à ma joue.

Elle est mouillée.

Je fixe mes doigts humides avec autant d'incompréhension que toi il y a quelques instants.

En un mois c'est la seconde fois que je pleure a cause de toi.

Perdu dans mes réflexion je ne t'ais pas vue te rapprocher de moi et sursaute lorsque je sens tes mains se poser sur mes mâchoires.

Mes yeux tombent alors dans les tiens et je me calme. Du moins un peu.

De tes deux pousses tu essuie mes larmes puis une foi fini tu me souris, comme satisfait de pouvoir de nouveau admirer mon visage sans pleurs pour gâcher le tableau.

Mais ton sourire se fan et tu baisse la tête. Tu laisses également glisser tes mains.

_" Tu sais Sasuke, je n'ai jamais voulu être... Ce que je suis et... Et je m'en veux même car je sais que c'est à cause de ça que tu ne veux plus de moi.  
Je comprends tu sais. Tu es un loup. Tu n'as pas le choix. Mais je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux d'avoir pu être ton ami. Grace à toi je suis devenue un bien meilleur ninja que je pouvais espérais l'être. Puis Ces derniers mois... Je crois qu'ils ont été les plus beaux de mon existence. C'est pour ça que j'insistais t'en pour te voir : je voulais te remercier d'avoir fait partie de ma vie et te dire que tu as représenté beaucoup pour moi. Plus que tu n'aurais dû d'ailleurs. Plus que n'importe qui._

_- Baka ! "_

Tu te redresse, interloqué par la réplique, mais je ne te laisse pas le temps de répondre que déjà mes lèvres se plaquent contre les tiennes.

Tu sembles un peu surpris au début mais ça ne dure pas bien longtemps car déjà je peux sentir tes muscles se détendre.

De nouveau tu poses tes mains des deux cotées de mes mâchoires alors que les miennes s'accroche fermement à ta veste noir et orange pour te tirer vers moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps sa à durée mais se fut l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Ton souffle contre ma peau, tes lèvres contre les miennes, ta langue caressant ma langue, nos corps collé l'un a l'autre...

Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

Lorsque finalement nos lèvres se quittent tu poses ton front contre le miens.

On a tous les deux les yeux clos mais je devine que tu souris et moi, j'en fais de même.

On soulève nos paupières dans un même mouvement et nos sourires s'élargissent. J'ai l'impression de vivre la définition du mot "bonheur"

_" Naruto ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- On ne peut pas rester ni même retourner à Konoha. On va se faire tuer._

_- Alors qu'es qu'on attend ? Partons !_

_- Maintenant ?_

_- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ?_

_- Et Iruka ? Tsunade ? Jiraya ? Ils vont te chercher partout ! Sans parler de tes amis..._

_- Tu l'as dit toi-même : on ne peut pas rentrer au village. Alors viens ! "_

Dans un bond élégant tu te changes en renard et te met à gambader dans la prairie.

Quelle magnifique bête tu es.

Un renard aussi grand que mon loup, aux allures félines, à la carrure souple et délicate. Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà vue plus bel animal que toi.

Je bondis à mon tour, me mute et te rejoint.

Tout en trottinant tu te frotte à moi et fait glisser ta tête dans mon encolure.

Je te réponds de la même façon et laisse échapper un couinement satisfait.

Cependant tout à coup tu t'arrêtes et te redresse en fixant l'horizon avec stupeur.

Ne comprenant pas je suis ton regard et me fige, terrorisé.

Marchant vers nous d'un pas lent en faisant rouler leur épaules, Fugaku et Itachi arrive.

La tête basse et leurs babines relevées sur leurs crocs aiguisés, ils laissent tout deux échapper un grognement strident.

Fugaku est le plus gros des deux loups. Il est facilement reconnaissable à sa fourrure brune aux reflets chocolat au soleil.

Cependant même si il est légèrement plus petit c'est Itachi le plus effrayant.

Ce que mon frère a de moins que mon père en muscle il le regagne en agilité et en vitesse.

Puis sa toise si noir que si un corbeau de posait sur son dos on ne le verrait pas fait à elle seul frissonner le moindre ennemis.

_« Allons petit frère, ou on va comme ça ? »_

Face au ton dangereusement doucereux de mon frère je me redresse et passe une patte devant Naruto pour le protéger. À mon tour je dévoile mes crocs et me met à grogner.

_« Comme c'est mignon, tu protège ton animal de compagnie ?_

_- La ferme Itachi !_ S'emporte Fugaku en lui adressant un coup de dents dans l'encolure._ Sasuke... Comment as-tu pue nous faire ça ? »_

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon la réponse n'aurait fait que l'enrager un peu plus.

_« Je te laisse une dernière chance Sasuke, et pourtant tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Si tu te retires maintenant, j'accepte de te garder dans la meute._

_- Me retirer et te laisser assassiner Naruto sous mes yeux ? À choisir je préfère que ce soit toi qui crève ! »_

Je bondis sur mon père mais je me fais éjecté de ma trajectoire en plein vol par Itachi qui lui c'est jeté sur moi. Après plusieurs roulades à la réception on se relève pour se faire face, tous crocs dehors.

Jamais je ne l'avais remarqué au pare avant mais mon loup au dos aussi noir que celui d'Itachi et au ventre du même gris que celui de notre mère est le plus grand de la famille.

J'entends un jappement au loin.

Naruto.

Alerté je tourne la tête vers mon renard mais à peine ais-je le temps de l'apercevoir en plein combat avec Fugaku que déjà Itachi atterris sur moi, plantant ses griffes dans mon poitrail et ses crocs dans mon encolure.

Je gémis de douleur mais ne prend pas de temps et plante à mon tour mes crocs dans son garrot (ps : le garrot est la bosse situé entre les deux épaules) tout en lui lacérant l'épaule droite avec ma patte gauche.

Généralement pendant mes combats j'attends toujours un peu avant d'activer mon Sharingan, mais connaissant le niveau de mon adversaire je l'active dès maintenant.

Les seconds passes mais le combat n'évolue pas. Les morsures et les griffures se multiplient mais aucun de nous ne peut utiliser de jutsu en maintenant une telle proximité.

Dernière moi le grognement de Fugaku et les plaintes de Naruto augmente, signe que le renard est en mauvaise posture.

Ça n'a rien d'étonnant...

Depuis combien de temps Naruto sait-il faire appel à son renard ? Moins d'un mois ? S'est-il au moins une seule fois battue avec ?

Je ne pense pas.

En face de lui Fugaku maitrise parfaitement bien son loup et est un expert en chasse au renard. Je dois me dépêcher de trouver une issue à mon combat pour aller l'aider.

Je fais donc appel à mon susano pour me dégager de se corps à corps.

Ejecté dans les airs, Itachi répond en faisant appel au sien avant d'atterrir.

Cependant pendant que les deux géants se font face et s'affrontent, moi et mon frère avons arrêté de bouger.

Nos deux sharingans se sont croisé et se défient.

Le premier de nous deux qui flanchera tombera dans le genjutsu de l'autre, et ça sera fini pour lui.

Concentré au maximum, j'essaye de ne pas prêter attention à ce que j'entends a côté de moi. Cependant je ne peux empêcher mes oreilles d'entendre la voix forte de mon père s'exclamer :

_« Ah ! Tu diras bonjour à Yondaime de ma part ! Saleté de renard vil et vicieux... Jamais je ne me serais douté que cet enfoiré m'aurait caché un fils. »_

Yondaime, c'est le dernier Hokage qu'il y est eu à Konoha. Après lui c'est la meute Uchiwa qui a pris le pouvoir.

Il était aussi le dernier renard.

Les villageois disent qu'il était le plus sage, le plus réfléchit, le plus intelligent et le plus fort animal qu'il n'y est jamais eu au village. Que c'était lui qui aurait retiré les lois et les décrets qui entravaient la meute Uchiwa. Et que c'est ça qui aurait causé sa perte : ma famille aurait soi-disant mordu la main de celui qui leur avait ouvert la cage et assassiné Minato Namikaze dans son sommeil.

Mais les documents du bureau des anciens racontent une tout autre histoire comme quoi Minato était un dictateur cruel qui détestait les loups pour avoir tué ses congénères et qu'il voulait tous nous exterminé.

Heureusement ma famille aurait été sauvé in-extrémiste car le quatrième Hokage serait mort pendant une mission, juste avant de tous nous décimer.

Avant j'étais persuadé que c'était la version familiale la bonne. Aujourd'hui en voyant mon père s'acharner sur Naruto avec pour seul raison que c'est un renard, je n'en suis plus très sûr.

Soudain j'entends Naruto clapir plus fort, suivit d'un bruit de chute violente et des rires de mon père.

_« Enfin je vais pouvoir réellement me débarrasser du dernier renard qui existe au monde ! Je vais te révéler un secret, Naruto. C'est moi qui aie tué Minato. Oui, j'ai tué ton père, et je vais t'envoyer le rejoindre sur le champ ! »_

Pitié non ! Tout mais pas ça... Bouge-toi, Naruto !

Soudain malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas flancher et tombé dans le genjutsu d'Itachi, je perds l'équilibre.

Cependant je ne tombe pas dans une illusion : Lui aussi vacille.

Le sol c'est mis à trembler.

Une ombre nous cache a moi et à mon frère le soleil et on rappel nos susano en bondissant chacun dans une direction opposé pour ne pas se faire écrasé par... Par je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs.

Quelque chose d'énorme est apparus, telle une invocation.

Tout en contournant la chose géante qui trône au beau milieu de la prairie j'essaye de voir de quoi il s'agit.

Je repère une, deux, trois, quatre... Mais enfin combien cet animal a-t-il de queues ?

Enfin j'arrive à l'endroit où je pensais trouver Naruto et mon père, mais je ne vois que Fugaku.

Allongé par terre il semble être grièvement blesser et malgré ses efforts, incapable de se relever.

Arrivant par l'autre côté Itachi se couche contre lui pour essayer de l'aider à se remettre sur patte mais cela semble inutile.

Soudain l'animal pousse un cri assourdissant, nous incitant tous à lever la tête vers lui.

Enfin je le reconnais.

C'est le légendaire Kyuubi : Le démon-renard a neuf queues.

Le démon lève son énorme patte griffu et s'apprête à l'abattre sur mon père et mon frère, signant ainsi leur arrêt de mort.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon instinct de loup qui me pousse à protéger ma meute mais je bondis sur eux, les encadrant de mes quatre pattes.

Avec un peu de chance Naruto est lié à l'apparition du démon et si tel est le cas, il ne le laissera pas me faire du mal.

Je serre les mâchoires et ferme les yeux au cas où je me trompe et que l'énorme patte de Kyuubi m'écrase avec le reste de ma famille.

Mais lorsque quelques secondes plus tard je réalise que je suis toujours vivant, je me risque a ouvrir un oeil pour regarder le démon.

Lentement il repose sa patte et rentre ses griffes, j'avais raison.

_« Fugaku Uchiwa. Toi et ta famille êtes responsables de la disparition de tous mes disciples et aujourd'hui plutôt que de racheter tes fautes je te vois tenter d'assassiner le dernier renard encore vivant ! Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser vivre ?_ Rugit Kyuubi.

_- Kyuubi, s'il te plaît. Épargne ma famille. Certes nous avons des choses à nous reprocher, mais tes renard aussi. Avant l'époque de Minato Namikaze, c'est eux qui ont commencé à vouloir nous entraver et nous éliminer. Laisse à Naruto la chance de nous prouver que tous les renards ne sont pas comme ses ancêtres. Comment ferat-il pour démontrer que c'est vous les « gentil » si jamais son règne commence par un bain de sang de loup ?_

_- Sasuke Uchiwa c'est ça ? Tu es plutôt futé pour un loup. Soit ! Je veux bien épargner la vie de ton frère et de ton père mais pas sans conditions. La meute Uchiwa va immédiatement rendre le pouvoir à l'Hokage et plus jamais un loup ne fera couler le sang d'un renard. Si jamais cela devait se produire je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser de nouveau le corps de Naruto pour apparaitre et tuer chaque membre du clan Uchiwa jusqu'au dernier louveteau, ais-je été claire ?_

_- L'Hokage est mort saleté de démons ! Qui veux-tu qu'on mette au pouvoir ?_ Aboi Itachi.

_- Et bien puisque le dernier Hokage était son père, je ne vois personne de mieux placé que Naruto Uzumaki pour représenter Konoha._

_- QUOI ?_ Hurle Fugaku. »

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline mon père se relève de sous moi et m'éjecte au passage sur sa droite.

Immédiatement, Itachi placé à sa gauche colle son épaule contre la sienne pour éviter qu'il ne retombe.

_« Ce n'est pas négociable, Fugaku !_ Rugit Kyuubi. _Et dernière chose : Sasuke Uchiwa prend la tête de votre meute. C'est le seul loup qui semble avoir asse de neurone pour diriger votre clan._

_- Tu n'as pas à prendre de décision pour notre famille !_

_- Si tu refuses je te tue toi et ton fils aîné comme ça tu n'auras plus à contester mes ordres et Sasuke se retrouvera automatiquement Alpha ! Alors Fugaku, quel choix préfère-tu ?_

_-..._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Cependant si vous ne tenez pas à me revois je vous conseille de ne pas oublier notre petite discutions..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Kyuubi. Tu n'auras plus à revenir._ Conclus-je. »

Sur ce Kyuubi joint les pattes avants et disparait dans un écran de fumé.

A travers je distingue l'ombre du renard de Naruto vacillé, certainement doit-il être épuisé d'avoir prêté son corps a un démon.

Immédiatement j'abandonne mon père et mon frère et me rue vers lui.

Je m'allonge derrière lui juste avant qu'il ne tombe pour qu'il se retrouve couché sur moi. Je pose ma tête dans son encolure et soupire.

Enfin je sens le stress commencer à déserter mon corps et sa fait un bien fou.

Au bout de quelques secondes je l'entends geindre et le vois relever son fin museau comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

_« Sasuke ?..._

_- Je suis là. Tout va bien, tu peux te reposer. »_

Il referme ses petit yeux fatigué et je l'incite à reposer sa tête en remettant la mienne dans son cou.

Je suis sur le point de fermer les yeux lorsque j'entends les plaintes de mon père. Je tourne une oreille et relève la tête pour observer sa progression.

Lui et Itachi sont redevenus humain et mon frère le soutien en aillant passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Fugaku semble avoir la jambe gauche et le bras du même côté brisé. Ils passent en face de nous et alors que mon père ne nous calcule même pas Itachi ne se gêne pas pour me lancer ses remarques puériles.

_« Beurk ! Je ne te pensais pas de se bord là Sasuke, c'est dégoutant ! En plus avec un renard... Beurk !_

_- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis._

_- Et alors ? Tu vas m'empêcher de parler, mâle Alpha ? Quel gâchis ! Tu me répugne Sasuke. Ne compte plus sur moi pour te considérer comme mon petit frère._

_- T'en mieux pour moi. Comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver si vite ?_

_- Et bien il faut croire que « le loup qui a le plus de neurones de la meute » n'en a pas tant que ça car en mutant devant la maison tu as laissé tomber un parchemin sur les renards. Maman a vite fait le rapprochement et nous a envoyé un oiseau immédiatement pour qu'on t'arrête avant que tu t'enfuis avec ta saleté de bestiole d'amour._

_- Bouge-toi Itachi ! Emmène-moi à l'hôpital !_

_- Oui père... A plus pédé Alpha ! »_

Sur ce les deux Uchiwa poursuivent leur route et nous laisse dans notre prairie.

Naruto c'est endormis contre moi. Je le réveille avec un coup de museau.

_« Hmm... Quoi ?..._

_- Tu dois te lever Naruto. Ton village t'attend._

_- Alors... Je suis vraiment le nouveau Hokage ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ?_

_- Non ça ne l'était pas. Debout !_

_- Maiiis... J'suis trop fatigué... Porte moi Sasuke. »_

Sur ce il se mute en humain et s'accroche autour de mon coup. Je soupire, quoi faire d'autre ?

Je cède à sa demande et l'incite à monter sur mon dos avant que je ne me remette sur patte et prenne la direction du village d'un pas lent.

_« Sasuke ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Même si on n'est plus obligé de fuir ensemble... Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber, hein ?_

_- Ce que tu peux être bête, Naruto ! »_

Je le sens tressaillir et se figer.

Je stoppe ma marche et me change en humain, le laissant glisser sur mon dos pour qu'il atterrisse sur ses pieds avant que je me retourne pour lui faire face.

Ses yeux brillent de tristesse, certainement doit-il croire que si je réagis de la sorte c'est pour lui remettre les idées en places. Je soupire.

_« Co... Comment ça ? _Demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_- Tu es débile de ne pas encore avoir compris que je t'aime, baka ! »_

Il a à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire que ma bouche rencontre la sienne.

Moi qui comptais mener la danse me retrouve plaquer le dos contre un arbre par un Naruto plutôt entreprenant.

Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour se produirait une si belle histoire entre un loup et un renard ?


End file.
